leagueofextraordinarygentlemenrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nursery rhymes
Nursery Rhyme World Lucy Locket lost her pocket; Kitty Fisher found it. Not a penny in her purse but a ribbon round it. Welcome to a world populated by mothering geese, old women who live in shoes and an-everfighting calico cat and gingham dog! Despite singing millions of children to sleep each night, Nursery Rhyme is a bouncing world where something is always going on. Come on in, have a drink at The Cat and the Fiddle and remet the locals you think you've known from childhood. You might be surprised what hides inside a simple verse. Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen. Terrian: ''Nursery Rhyme is a brightly-colored world, with rolling hills, blue rivers, and open fields of hay. The houses are small, bricked, with thatched roofs and wildly painted wooden porches and shutters. ''People of Interest: Cock Robin' - This beautiful and boastful man is the beau of all the women and bain of all the men. Never one to be quiet about his conquests, Cock Robin claims to have slept with all the women from Jack's Jill to the Queen herself! He loves to kiss and tell and tell and tell while pinching the bottoms of the barmaids from The Cat and the Fiddle. When he turns up dead, the question isn't so much "Who killed Cock Robin?" as "Who didn't ''kill him?" With Cock Robin dead, everyone wants a part of the action - nearly everyone in Nursery Rhyme is claiming the deed! '''Jack and Jill - '''Jack and Jill of the famous "tumble down the hill" have finally jumped the broom and wedded one another. Jack's been having problems with his memory lately; a nasty head wound will do that to you. Don't ask him where he was last Friday night; he'll swear he doesn't remember. Jill might have taken Jack for a husband but she's no nurse maid. She's a beautiful woman with a terrific smile - if you want to see it, just as ask her about Jack's fall and her smile with twinkle, twinkle as bright as any little star. '''Calico Cat and Gingham Dog' - Bitter enemies, the Calico Cat and Gingham Dog never have a kind word to say about one another. Any time they step within a few feet of the other, the claws come out and growls echo across the hills. No one in Nursery Rhyme is really sure what started the dueling but bets are waged often in the taverns over who will be the winner. High odds on a tie - the Dutch Clock claims they'll eat one another up. If you've got a spare gold or two, try your luck. Today might be the day for the final show down. Lavender Blue - Shy and easy to to slip into shadows, Lavender Blue is the youngest son of The Cat and the Fiddle's barmaid and stepson of Peter, the Pumpkin Eater. It was rumored that he once had a crush on Lucy Locket - his face would turn red any time her name was mentioned - but nothing ever came of the supposed relationship. Lucy, like most of the girls in Nursery Rhyme, chased hard after Cock Robin. Peter, the Pumpkin Eater - Once married to the local madam, Peter is now on his second wife and they are the orginal fighting couple. People all over Nursery Rhyme know to shut the door and bar the windows when their voices get raised. Tommy Tucker - The singer at the The Cat and the Fiddle. He has almost as luck with the ladies as Cock Robin. Wtih his rival dead, he'll have more fans than one man can manage. But just to be the number one bachelor is no reason to kill...is it? Little Miss Muffit - This scaredy-cat is afraid of her own shadow but of spiders more. She's antsy, always on edge, always looking over her shoulder. Her nerves seem to keep her from enjoying life, always hiding away inside. Lucy Locket and Kitty Fischer - Two women. Both beautiful. Both strong. Both rivals to the bitter end. It wasn't enough that Kitty stole Lucy's purse (she denies this) but she had to still her man too (Kitty also denies this). Nothing in this world could convince these two to put their differences aside and the only end to their rivalry will the death of the other. Contrary Mary - The wife of Peter the Pumkin Eater and mother of Lavender Blue, Contrary Mary lives up to her name. She's a cross, mean old hag whose only love in her life is her garden. Mess with her plants and you might end up being her next fertillizer. Still, she's one of the best barmaids in the Nursery Rhyme because she isn't afraid to toss out a drunk or to break a few heads on a Friday night. If you know what's good for you, you won't get in her way. Little Bo Peep - Little Bo Peep is a shepardess who lives on the outskirts of town. She's beautiful but bashful, prefering to listen over talking. Her best friends are her sheep. Simple Simon '''- Simple Simon sells his pies at the market. He's good-natured but some of the townsfolk take advantage of him since he's a little slow and some of the children tease him. Still, he never lets down his smile or has an unkind word to say about anyone. ''Places of Interests: The Old Woman's Shoe House '- Talk about so many children you don't know what to do! Noises complains every night go out across Nursery Rhyme when Mother Hubbard lets loose her children and dogs. Though with this many school-age kids, there's no way a silver of gossip goes unseen by one of the Hubbards, if you dislike rowdiness, hang back from the Shoe House. The Butcher, the Baker, and the Candlestick Makers '''- In the market for meat? How about bread? Maybe you're looking for, uh, candlesticks? If some you are in the right place. This trio has lived and worked together for thirty years and they are more than happy to cut you a deal. '''Needles and Pins - There's not much at a tailor's shop but needles and pins. If you rip your pants in the adventure, at least you have a place to get them fixed. Just don't ask him about his wife... Jack's House '''- Jack's an okay guy. He just loves to build things. Really, really loves to build things. He's been working on that house of his for over twenty years now. If you get a chance, stop by a check it out. '''The Cat and Fiddle - The best place in Nursery Rhyme to stop and have a pint. You can listen to Tommy Tucker sing as you throw one back with your buddies. If you need to find someone in Nursery Rhyme, you can bet they'll stop in eventually. The Castle - '''It's a good idea in any new land to make your respects to the king and queen. But if they offer you any blackbird pie, take a pass. ''Common Enemies: Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after. Category:Worlds